Anything
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: He said he would do anything but he never expected this!
1. Chapter 1 Reuploaded

**Noticed a few mistakes i made so i went back in fixed them, other than that i didnt change much with the actual story line, oh apart from a little bit at the real end with inu, so just read that last bit again before moving on.**

* * *

><p>It first started on a Sunday afternoon; Sesshomaru had been cursing himself for not being able to wield tetsusaiga when he was approached by a strange being, they didn't smell human, nor demon but the same as Kikyo.<p>

'The un-dead' he decided

Sesshomaru hated the un-dead, he thought people that died should have the decency to stay dead and leave him alone but lately there have been a number of un-dead bothering him.

"Tell me soul, what is it that has you so annoyed?" she asked

"Leave me, return back to your grave"

"Still haven't got the tetsusaiga I see"

Sesshomaru shot a death glare at the un-dead girl.

"I'm already dead; your glares can't harm me"

"I can destroy your body"

"That's true, but let's not resort to that. I will leave you if you would grant me that answer to a single question"

He didn't reply so the girl took this as approval to continue on.

"Would you do anything to get your hands on tetsusaiga?"

"Of course" he grumbled

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a container from her sleeve.

"Drink this, drink this and tetsusaiga will be yours"

Sesshomaru took a few seconds to think this through, it could easily be a trap but he thought he would be able to overcome any trap that this dead girl could present. He took the bottle from her hands and drank it, it didn't have a taste, it felt like all he was drinking was air but still he continued to drink until the container was no longer full.

"Now what?"

"Goodnight" she smirked

His head started to spin and even though Sesshomaru resisted as much as he could he still feel to the ground in a deep sleep.

When he woke up next something didn't feel right. He went to stand up only to find he was now in a tree, as he tried to steady himself he realised his reflexes weren't as good as normal. Just managing to land semi-graceful he noticed this isn't where he should be and he could smell his brother all around him, he also noticed the sleeping figures near him, it was those of Inuyasha's group.

_"What am I doing here?"_

"Inuyasha is everything ok?" Kagome asked with a yawn

She sat up and looked over towards Sesshomaru and started at him.

"Hello I'm talking to you" she huffed

"Inuyasha fell out of the tree" Shippo smirked

"Oh no, did you have a bad dream?"

_"Why is the priestess talking to me like that?"_

"Why are you so quiet Inuyasha? Oh I know what will make you feel better, how about I cook you up some ramen?"

Even though Sesshomaru would never be caught dead eating human food he felt a part of him get excited at the word ramen.

_"What is going on here, and why does she keep addressing me as that half breed"_

He watched as Kagome fished around her bag and the others waking up, they all talked mindlessly and didn't pay any attention to him.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha? He is quiet this morning" Miroku asked Kagome

"I don't know... he fell out of the tree this morning and he hasn't said a single word... maybe he hit his head?"

"With a thick head like his it would be hard to do any damage to it" Shippo giggled

Deciding to use this to his advantage Sesshomaru just sat quietly listening in on the others. While he was listening to them he found that his other senses weren't as good either, he couldn't hear things from very far, he couldn't sense things as good and his nose also didn't smell things as great as normal but the one thing that he noticed the most was his lack of power.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ he wondered looking around him _"if Inuyasha has anything to do with this I will kill him"_

"It's ready, here you go Inuyasha"

Kagome was right in front of Sesshomaru now holding out the ramen cup, despite Sesshomaru's better judgment he still reached out and grabbed it only to notice he was reaching out with his left hand and there was red clothing covering his arm. He pulled both his hands in front of himself and noticed they weren't his hands. As fast as he could go, which was slower then he was used to, he searched for water with a feeling of fear he had never felt before.

Kagome placed the ramen cup on the ground and went running after Inuyasha leaving the others alone, she found him standing near a river staring down into the water.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

He turned around to face her, his ears were flat and his face was a deathly pale.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out her hand carefully towards him "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"What happened to me?" Sesshomaru asked despite himself

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked clueless

_"My voice even sounds like that no good half breed"_

"Inuyasha?"

"Stop addressing me as that worthless half breed" he growled

"What do you mean?"

"Humph, I expected as much from a useless human, you haven't even noticed something is wrong with your mate"

"Ma... mate? Inuyasha IS NOT MY MATE!" she shouted "wait... worthless half breed... useless human... mate... SESSHOMARU!"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you"

Kagome started to walk backwards with one hand over her heart and the other one covering her mouth; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"How did Sesshomaru become Inuyasha... where is the real Inuyasha?"_

She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on a tree root. She fell down but didn't bother to pick herself up, all Kagome was capable of was staring at Sesshomaru with fright and worry.

"But how?" Kagome managed to ask

"I don't..."

Sesshomaru stopped; he refused to say those words.

"You" Kagome hissed through her teeth staring at the ground

Sesshomaru raised his brow but it didn't feel right, Inuyasha's face just wasn't the same as his own.

"You did this!" she shouted glaring up at him

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's ears twitch and cursed the body he was in.

"Why would I purposely switch bodies with this weak half breed?" he scoffed

"You tell me"

Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going to answer her anytime soon so she decided to try something, he was in Inuyasha's body after all and the rosary beads were around his neck.

"Sit!" she shouted out

Sesshomaru found himself being slammed into the ground at full force, he tried to pull himself up but it was like he was being dragged down.

"What is this?" he hissed

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded standing over him

"How could I possibly know that" he growled

"Sit!" she shouted once again "where is he!"

This went on for a while until Inuyasha's body was aching all over and Kagome's voice was beginning to get sore, she stopped yelling at him and went over to the stream for a drink.

_"I guess he really has no idea..."_ she thought with a sigh looking back at Inuyasha's body still lying on the floor _"what do I do now then? I have to find Inuyasha"_

"I will kill you for this wench"

"Try and I will s i t you" she threatened

Whether he like it or not Sesshomaru was stuck in this body and forced to put up with these people.

"What is the last thing you remember before?"

"Some dead girl bothering me"

"Kikyo?"

"No but like the miko"

"And what did she want"

"She said she could give me tetsusaiga"

That's when Sesshomaru understood what happened, that un-dead girl had somehow placed him in the one body that can control the tetsusaiga.

"The tetsusaiga is useless in this body" he scoffed

"If you're in Inuyasha's body... does that mean he would be in... yours?" Kagome asked thinking out loud

Fear appeared on Inuyasha's face which only served to make Sesshomaru angrier, he hated how easy Inuyasha's feelings where to read.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up feeling different, he felt better than he ever had, he felt more powerful than even his demon form and his senses were better to and the first thing he smelt was his brothers scent alarming him.<p>

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha jumped up but his body moved much faster than he was used to nearly causing him to fall back down. He saw a young girl standing near him looking up with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"What did you call me before?"

As his words came out they had a certain coldness to them and his face felt stiff.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled happily

Inuyasha tried to widen his eyes but they just didn't seem to widen the same way he was used to, he smelt a spring nearby and made his way to it. He reached it within seconds even though it was fairly far away, he stood over the water looking down at his reflection then went to draw his sword only to find tokijin and tenseiga in its place.

Inuyasha shouted out in fear, he had become his brother; surely this was just some nightmare. He tried everything to wake up before accepting that he wasn't sleeping.

"I'll find that bastard and kill him" he growled with a cold glare storming back to Rin and Jaken

"Master Jaken... is Lord Sesshomaru ok?"

"Stop calling me that" he hissed

_"Dammit I can't stand this, I sound just like him... even my thoughts sound like him!"_

He stormed off in a direction not really too sure where he was going but Inuyasha had a feeling he was going in the right direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Jaken screeched

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the annoying toad and the human girl, they often followed Sesshomaru and from what he saw he was their protector like he was over Kagome and the others so Inuyasha didn't have much choice but to slow down and allow them to follow him. He couldn't understand how Sesshomaru had the patience to walk so slowly when he could be anywhere in half the time if he wanted to.

During the course of the day he would hear Rin and Jaken fighting and wondered even more how he put up with it but one good thing was they left him out of it, in fact despite the noise he was rather lonely. Inuyasha was used to Kagome talking to him or Kagome including him in the others conversation; she was the one that kept them all together.

After a while he heard Rin starting to slow down and despite himself not being tired or even the slightest bit hungry he guessed she might be. He stopped then turned and faced them looking down at them which only seemed to make them look a little worried.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked bearing the sound of his voice

They looked at each other a little confused and even more worried than before.

"What?" he snapped at them

"Lord Sesshomaru... it's not my place to question... but are you feeling alright?" Jaken mumbled

"Of course! Now do you want to stop or not?"

They shook their heads, he knew they were both tired but if they didn't want to stop then Inuyasha was more than happy to move on.

"When you want to stop, tell me" he told them before continuing on

They didn't end up stopping until that night when Rin finally spoke up, Inuyasha found a safe place for them and while Rin made a fire he went to look for food for them.

"Don't move until I get back" he warned them

Inuyasha left them then using his brother's full speed make it to a lake and back within minutes carrying enough fish for them all. They looked surprised as Inuyasha placed the fish down after all it was one of the first things Sesshomaru had told Rin, she would have to find her own food and now he had done it for her.

As the fish cooked Inuyasha didn't feel the slightest bit hungry, it was true that half the time he ate with the others it wasn't because he was hungry he just really enjoyed the food but now he didn't have the slightest interest in eating it at all. Rin and Jaken were used to Sesshomaru not eating so when Inuyasha just sat there not bothering to get any food they didn't think anything of it, while they were eating Inuyasha started to think of something to say to them. With Kagome and the others there was always a joyful talk around the fire and he had grown used to it but here there was nothing but silence.

After a while Rin started to hum a song that sounded familiar to Inuyasha, it was soothing and nice but then she was interrupted by Jaken.

"Stop that silly noise!"

"It's not silly noise it's a song"

"It's nothing but racket!"

"Jaken" he said in a growl

For a reason Inuyasha didn't know whenever he said Jaken's name in that tone he stopped whatever he was doing.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you like my song?"

"There aren't any words"

"... I don't remember them... I only heard it once when I was with Lady Kagome and the others"

_"That's where I know it; it's that silly song she sings to Shippo"_

"Today is ending and silently the morning begins, your tired body relaxes and slowly eases to sleep" he said closing his eyes

Rin's eyes widened as she heard the lyrics, she had hummed the song many times before but never once had Sesshomaru said anything about it and now he was telling her the lyrics.

"What next Lord Sesshomaru?"

"From the first time I met you, the profile that you show to me always has its eyes fixed on the morning with eyes full of determination. You do not need to hurry there is no reason to beat anyone, surely there is somebody who loves you"

Rin had moved closer to Sesshomaru sitting on her knees listening eagerly for every word but she frowned a little once he stopped.

"I don't remember the rest" he told her

"Can you teach me?" she asked with pleading eyes

Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes looking at the girl "maybe tomorrow, for now you need to sleep"

Rin obeyed him without question tell him goodnight before curling up on the ground and falling into a peaceful sleep. As she slept Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru would keep her around, she slowed him down, talked lots, couldn't defend herself but yet as he sat there he felt the need to protect her from any harm.

He looked up at the moonless sky with worry, right now Sesshomaru would be in his body and human.

_"At least he can't hurt them as a human" he thought with a small smirk "But still... I wonder if the others are fine without me"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we should go tell the others... they might know what to do" Kagome offered

"I know what to do, kill whoever did this to me then kill Inuyasha"

"But still..."

"If you tell anyone I will kill you also"

"Sit"

Sesshomaru went slamming into the ground then glared up at Kagome.

"If I'm keeping this a secret then you have to act more Inuyasha like, that means no threatening to kill me or anyone else" she ordered

"How dare you speak to me like that"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something Inuyasha"

"When I get my body back you will pay for this"

"Come on we should get back, your food will be getting cold" she smiled

"I do not eat human food"

"You might not but Inuyasha needs to, he gets cranky if he doesn't eat"

Kagome started to walk away with Sesshomaru following after her folding his arms; it seemed this body had a mind of its own.

_"Why hasn't he killed this wench yet?"_

"Is everything ok?" Sango asked a little weary

"Yeah everything is fine now" Kagome smiled sitting down

"What are you doing, we need to leave!"

_"Well at least he is acting more like Inuyasha now"_ Kagome sighed

After packing everything up they started the walk to find Sesshomaru's body, walking slowly like this was no problem to Sesshomaru, he was used to it but it seemed the others weren't used to Inuyasha walking slowly.

"Is Inuyasha ok? I've never seen him walk this slow before" Sango whispered to Kagome

Sesshomaru could hear some kind of whisper but couldn't hear what was being said, he cursed at Inuyasha's pathetic ears and turned to face them with a glare.

"He's fine, he had a bad dream and is a little out of it" Kagome whispered back ignoring the glares

"Know what they are talking about back there?" Miroku asked walking beside Sesshomaru

"Something stupid no doubt" he huffed

"So you and Kagome had another fight huh? What was this one about? Did you have a naughty dream about Kikyo" Miroku smirked nudging Sesshomaru

"I did no such thing" he huffed

_"Why is this human talking to me!"_

"They are talking about how funny Inuyasha has been acting" Shippo said jumping on Miroku's shoulder "Kagome said you had a bad dream, was it about Naraku?"

"Naraku is nothing to me"

"Than what was it about?"

"It was about Kikyo wasn't it?" Miroku smirked once again

"If you must know it was about my stupid, idiot, worthless brother"

"That would put me in a bad mood to" Miroku sighed patting Sesshomaru's shoulder

It wasn't that he wasn't used to noise he just wasn't used to being included in the noise; it was annoying but oddly comforting.

"Well he seems to be getting better" Sango said pointing to Inuyasha removing Miroku's hand

"That's good" Kagome smiled "hey Sango... is there any way to switch bodies with someone?"

"Not that I know of" she shrugged "why?"

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream where I switched bodies with Buyo, I was just wondering if there was anything that could make that happen"

"You should ask Miroku, he might know"

"Yeah maybe..."

"Hey Miroku!" Sango called out

He turned his head looking back at the two girls "yeah?"

"Is there any way to switch bodies with someone?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru both froze then slowly Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Kagome.

"No but you can switch souls"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kagome asked catching up to them

"Not really, you see when you switch souls there isn't always a guarantee that you will have full control over the body you switched souls with"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well... say Sango and I switched, Sango might get the sudden urge to rescue pretty ladies where normally she wouldn't. it's because there is still a trace of the original soul in there so sometimes you will get feelings or impulses that make you do or say something you wouldn't normally"

"Oh, so if I switched with Buyo that means I would want to eat cat food even though I would never?"

"Exactly"

"Well good thing it was just a dream then" Kagome laughed

Sesshomaru relaxed and continued to walk, at least that explained why he felt compelled to talk to the monk and why he craves human food now, this is still the body of Inuyasha and it knew what it should be doing. During the course of the day not much happened, a few times Sesshomaru would say something that the others would laugh at then there would be growling and hitting then lastly a sit command, he hated these beads and wanted to tear them off but they were impossible to get off.

_"How he puts up with this I have no idea, he is even more stupid then I thought"_

By lunch they were looking for a place to sit and rest when Kagome spotted what looked like an old run down hut.

"There that looks a good spot, and we can stay there tonight to" Kagome said pointing to the hut

"That sounds like a good idea, it's not near anything so it should be safe" Miroku agreed

"Why stay there tonight? We still have plenty of daylight, lets continue" Sesshomaru pointed out

"Inuyasha have you forgotten what tonight its?" Shippo asked

Sesshomaru had no idea what he was on about but he assumed it was important by the looks everyone was giving him.

"Fine, we will stay here" he muttered

Sesshomaru stayed outside away from the others having a few moments peace to him when Kagome approached him, for some reason Inuyasha's body could tell Kagome was coming before his senses picked her up.

"Yes?" he asked as coldly as he could

"Aren't you going to join us? Must be lonely out here by yourself..."

"I unlike this foolish half breed enjoy my peace"

"Inuyasha used to be like that... but after a while he learnt to accept others" she smiled sitting down next to Sesshomaru

"Why are we staying here? If Inuyasha is in my body then we should...

"if that's the case then I'm sure he will be here faster than we could reach him" Kagome cut in "besides... tonight is kind of the night where ummm..."

"Spit it out!"

"It's the night when Inuyasha turns human" she said with a small laugh

"Not only am I stuck in this useless body but I have to become human now to!"

"I'm afraid so... don't worry though we will protect you"

Sesshomaru scoffed at that and looked away, he had never hated someone this much before, whoever did this to him wasn't only going to die but she was going to suffer as well.

"Well anyway don't go too far, if a demon attacks you now you will be useless, the effects normally start an hour or so before sun down" Kagome sighed standing "and none of us care that Inuyasha turns human, it doesn't change what we think so you can come in, were not going to attack you or anything"

Sesshomaru stayed outside until the sun started to go down, he felt his body being drained of power, it was a horrid feeling. Feeling like he was going to fall asleep he decided to go inside with the others after all if someone did attack they could eat them first while he regained his strength.

"Oh there you are Inuyasha" Kagome smiled "care for something to eat?"

So far he hadn't eaten all day so even just the mention of food made him instantly starving, another new feeling to a demon that doesn't eat. While he was eating some ramen he felt his body pulse then suddenly he felt weak and vulnerable, he looked at his hands and saw no claws there, this must be what it's like to be human.

"Humans are so weak" he muttered

Everyone just laughed, it wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to say things like that when he turned, after a while they all laid down to sleep, all but Sesshomaru he felt to uneasy to sleep. Instead he sat outside trying desperately to look out into the darkness for any danger that might be there, after a while he heard footsteps then next to him sat Kagome.

"Inuyasha never sleeps when he's human either... I guess it must be hard suddenly feeling like you're in danger"

"No, it is more than that"

"What do you mean?"

"That monk was right, I can still feel that idiot here, he controls my actions and feelings, its more annoying than when he is in front of me" Sesshomaru frowned

"Well... you don't have to worry; we will protect you if there is any danger"

"That's not right" Sesshomaru muttered searching the darkness for answers

"I know you're not used to it but its only one night so just..."

"Is it normal for a human to confused when you are around"

"What do you mean?"

"This body, when you are near it doesn't work properly"

"Well that's a new one" Kagome giggled "Inuyasha and I don't talk much about that kind of stuff, most of the time we just sit here in silence or we fight"

"Having the Tetsusaiga is not worth becoming this weak and useless"

"... Can I ask you something?"

"Can I stop you?" he asked flatly

"I guess what I mean is if I ask you something will you answer honestly"

"If I don't will you say that horrid word to me?"

"What kind of things does the Inuyasha part want to do?"

"Foolish things"

"... well I guess it's my own fault for asking you" she sighed quietly

Sesshomaru groaned and eventually gave in, he pulled Kagome close to him holding her safely in his arms resting his head on hers while she stay frozen listening to the sound of his racing heart.

"Se-Sess-Se-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered

"This is the type of foolish things this body wants to more so now that it is human and useless"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hadn't slept the whole night, he knew that his body would be in its human form and after thinking for the whole day yesterday he had no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru was the one in his body.<p>

_"If he does anything to Kagome I will kill him"_ he thought with a small growl

Since being in Sesshomaru's body Inuyasha had found himself getting extremely angry whenever he thought about his brother or anything really, the only thing that didn't bother him was the small sleeping child. After sitting there all night he was feeling rather impatient, he didn't have time to sit here and waste but he also couldn't bring himself to leave them or wake Rin up so he sat there and waited, cursing at Sesshomaru in his head.

After a while of waiting Rin eventually woke up, the second her eyes opened she was standing up and beaming with energy.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep" Inuyasha grumbled

"Why not?" she asked tilting her head

"I wasn't tired" he said standing "let's go"

"But Master Jaken is still sleeping"

Inuyasha ended up picking a rock up and throwing it at Jaken before he realised what he was doing, to Inuyasha it was extremely annoying, he didn't know why he felt compelled to do these things but at least this time it wasn't too bad. Jaken woke up with a start then ran after Inuyasha and Rin calling out for them to wait, they walked for a while until he picked up a scent in the distance, it was the scent of a demon.

He turned around and quickly picked Rin up carrying her under his arm then ran towards where the demon was. He could smell the human blood in the air even from here and despite his body not wanting to do anything he forced it to, since being with Kagome he was forced to do acts of kindness for no reason so now it was second nature to help others.

He made it to a village under attack from demons within seconds; he placed Rin as far away from the danger as he could then left to fight. The demons weren't too strong but there were a few of them and forgetting the body he was in went to draw tetsusaiga. The first thing he noticed was the lack of his left arm then the sword he was holding was currently Tenseiga, he put that sword back and went to draw tokijin but stopped and decided not to bother with the demon sword.

"I don't need a sword to take care of these weaklings anyway" he said out loud

The demons heard him and turned their attack on him, he easily dodged their attacks and continued to do so enjoying having this much power when he decided it was time to put an end to it. He went to do iron reaver soul stealer when he remembered the body he was in.

"What the hell can Sesshomaru do?! Oh there's that light thing"

He tried to do the light whip but instead his claws started to drip with poison.

"What the... oh well"

After killing a few of the demons and scaring the rest of he went to see if the villagers were alright only to have them cower in fear. Deciding it was better to leave he went over to where he left Rin; she was sitting on the ground singing a song about waiting for her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Just save their lives and I don't get one word of thanks" Inuyasha muttered walking towards her

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back" she chirped standing

"Were leaving"

"Lord Sesshomaru will master Jaken be able to find us?"

"Who? Oh right... that thing. Well I guess I should go back for him"

Inuyasha stared to head back towards Jaken when he realised just how far he had travelled, he couldn't walk much faster than he was, Rin was already struggling to keep up but he couldn't waste all this time when he should be looking for his own body.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha faced her and crouched down "come here"

She walked up to him a little nervous, once she was in arm reach Inuyasha reached out and picked her up placing her on his shoulder away from the spikes on his left and then holding her safely in place started to walk at a faster pace back to Jaken.

"This is so much fun Lord Sesshomaru" Rin squealed near his extremely sensitive ears

"Don't squeal like that, it hurts my ears"

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru"

"Why do you travel with him anyway" he sighed

"Huh?" she asked innocently

"I mean me, wh-why do you travel with me"

"Does Lord Sesshomaru not want me around anymore?" she asked with watery eyes

"I didn't say that, I just asked why you want to travel with a demon that could kill you in an instant"

"Because you cared about me when no one else did" she smiled "then you bought me back to life when the wolves attacked me"

"I did? Uh I mean... when did this happen?"

"It was a long time ago now, don't you remember Lord Sesshomaru, you were injured really badly and covered in lots of blood"

"... Injured? Hey did I have two arms then?"

"No, you have always had one arm" she smiled

"Lord Sesshomaru you sure are asking lots of funny questions, are you sick?" She leaned forward a little to feel Inuyasha's forehead "your head is a little hot"

"I'm fine" he murmured

_"So they must have met when I cut his arm off... then he saved her? He really must have been injured to do that"_

They walked in silence for a little while until Rin started to fidget a little.

"Are you ok?"

"Lord Sesshomaru if I ask you a question you promise not to get mad and leave me?"

"Why would I ever leave you?" he asked surprised

The words weren't really his, they came from somewhere else and Inuyasha had the feeling they were meant to stay in his head but then again he was just too used to speaking his mind.

"... How did you lose your arm? Master Jaken told me I shouldn't ask about it because you don't like to remember it"

_"Well at least I can answer it"_

"My brother did it, he is really strong"

"You have a brother? Oh you mean Lady Kagome's friend in red? The one who is always yelling?"

"Uhhh yeah.. His name is Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, that's right, Lady Kagome told me he wasn't very nice... why did he take away your arm?"

"Not nice? What do you mean not nice"

"Well... he took away your arm didn't he? And he makes Lady Kagome sad sometimes"

"Well he had to take away the arm... he did it to protect Kagome"

"But you wouldn't ever hurt Lady Kagome would you?"

"... I don't know"

"But if you hurt Lady Kagome then... Lady Kagome is very nice to me and I don't want her to get hurt"

"Ask me again in a few days"

_"When I'm out of this body and Sesshomaru is back in it"_

"Now when you said Inuyasha makes her sad, what do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"He has his arm around me!"_ Kagome squealed in her head

"Why he would want to do such a useless thing I have no idea"

_"That's right... it's not him in there doing this"_ Kagome sighed and pulled herself away from Sesshomaru

"I don't know... he has never held me before, expect for when I was in danger maybe or sometimes when I'm hurt"

"When he is protecting you?"

"Yeah that to sometimes"

_"Is that why this body is uneasy, because it can no longer protect the miko?"_

"Has he ever been attacked like this?"

"A few times... the worst was when we first met each other. I didn't know about the transformation back then, I guess he didn't trust me enough but because I didn't know I insisted on staying in a temple that was surrounded by spider demons and he was hurt really bad... back then I was so useless, I couldn't have fired an arrow to save us, if it wasn't for the barrier on tetsusaiga we would have died" she explained "there have been other close calls but he always somehow survives, I guess he is stronger than I could ever imagine"

"How this weak body survives anything I will never know" he huffed

"It's strange... I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much before... especially not to me, normally the only words I hear from you are something along the lines of my death"

"Despite my own displeasure this foolish body feels the need to say every thought out loud" he frowned

Kagome giggled a little then looked up at the stars humming a song that was awfully familiar to Sesshomaru.

"That song, I have heard it before"

"When Rin stayed with us for a little while she must have picked it up from me"

"What are the words?"

"The words?"

"She doesn't remember the words"

"Maybe next time I see her I can teach her" Kagome smiled

"Tell me the words"

"Oh well um ok then"

_'Today is ending and silently the morning begins, your tired body relaxes and slowly eases to sleep. From the first time I met you, the profile that you show to me, always has its eyes fixed on the morning. With eyes full of determination, you do not need to hurry; there is no need to beat anyone. Surely there is somebody who loves you.'_

Kagome continued until she had sung the whole song out for Sesshomaru, once she was finished she turned to face him only to see him fast asleep leaning on his sword. She went to reach out and move his head to her lap only remembering just in time that it wasn't Inuyasha in that body, her comfort would not be welcomed so instead she got a blanket wrapping it around him then went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome started to think about Inuyasha, if he really was in Sesshomaru's body then why hadn't he found them yet. She couldn't help but worry that maybe something happened or maybe Inuyasha didn't want to come back.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked slowing down to her pace

"I was just thinking about Inuyasha..." she said quietly "why hasn't he found us yet? After all he is in the body of a full demon... he should have found us by now"

"Like I have a responsibility to you and those other humans in this body he has a responsibility to Rin, she is only a child and cannot walk fast, it will slow him down"

"... Inuyasha walking slow for other people... well I guess in your body anything is possible" she giggled

Kagome looked up from the ground and saw the others looking back at her and Sesshomaru every now and then with a smirk.

"Hey Sesshomaru... I think we should tell them"

"No" he said flatly

"They're going to find out eventually anyway... I mean I doubt Inuyasha will be so quiet about it and when we do finally meet up..."

"No"

"But maybe they can help"

"Help? What could humans do to help me?" he scoffed

_"Well he was nice for a few minutes at least..." _she sighed

"Do you know how to change bodies again?"

"Kill the one who did this to me"

"And if that doesn't work..."

"No more questions" he said walking ahead of Kagome

Kagome ran and caught up to Sango and Miroku while Sesshomaru walked on ahead.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"Oh nothing, Miroku how would one switch souls with someone anyway?"

"It's a potion of some kind; it sucks your soul out and sends it to another body"

"So could you choose who you switch with?"

"It would have to be determined beforehand, part of the spell placed on the potion"

"Oh... what about switching back?"

"That can be a bit tricky; there are many ways to switch back"

"Would killing the person who did it work?" she asked glaring at Sesshomaru's back

"No I doubt very much that would have any effect"

"Why are you so interested in soul switching?" Sango asked

"It's been bugging me since my dream, I never thought it was possible" she smiled "so how would one change back then?"

"It is most commonly used for people who fight often, so they can see what it's like to walk in the other person shoes..."

"Walk a mile in their shoes" Kagome cut in

Sango and Miroku looked at her with a puzzling expression.

"It's a saying in my time... it's meant to help the other person understand better so they no longer fight"

"Until they learn whatever they need to it is impossible to change back" Miroku finished

_"They have to reach an agreement... like that would ever happen"_ Kagome groaned

They walked in silence for a while until they neared a village, Sesshomaru had full intentions of going around the village and avoiding it all together but everyone else had other plans.

"Good a village, we can get some supplies" Sango smiled

"I'm sure there are many pretty ladies in that village" Miroku smirked only to have Sango hit him on the head

"It would be nice to have a brake" Kagome smiled

"And maybe I can play with someone" Shippo beamed

They all walked towards the village rather happily until Kagome realised Sesshomaru wasn't following them.

"You coming?"

"You expect me to go into a human village!"

"Sure, you always come with us" she smiled walking away with the others

Hesitantly Sesshomaru followed the others into town, everyone turned and stared at the group but the only one that seemed to notice was Sesshomaru, he wasn't used to this. Miroku went chasing after some girls with Sango stalking close behind him ready to whack him on the head at every chance she had. Shippo found some village kids to play with and ran off teaching them all the games Kagome had taught him. Kagome looked around at many of the different items the village people were selling, it still amazed her all the things you can buy in the street where back home it's just not possible.

Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome but made sure to keep to himself, he heard whispers every now and then but Kagome always distracted him from it.

"Hey Inuyasha look at this!"

She took hold of his hand and dragged him away to a river bank where some ducks where swimming with their children, she sat on the grass watching the ducks with a gentle smile on her face. Even though he knew these feelings were not his own he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be near her, wanting to always be by her side.

"You ok?"

"This body is broken again" he frowned

"Broken?" she asked with a small giggle

"If you are not mates then why would this foolish body want to be close to you?"

"Because where friends"

"It does not get this away around the monk or slayer, or the kitsu"

"Oh..." she sighed "that's because I remind Inuyasha of Kikyo..."

"The dead priestess? You are nothing like her"

"You know sometimes I forget it's you in there" she said forcing a smile

* * *

><p>"Master Jaken, there you are. Lord Sesshomaru and I have been looking for you" Rin smiled waving down at Jaken<p>

Jaken was completely shocked to see Rin sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulder being carried, once the group was all together Inuyasha placed her on the ground then started walking away. Now that Jaken was back with the group Rin didn't talk much to Inuyasha, but this time he was kind of thankful for it. After a while Inuyasha could smell a village nearby, normally he would be dragged off to the village but being in this body and the reaction of the last one he decided to avoid it. While he was doing that he heard some children playing and he noticed Rin was slowing down.

"Did you want to go play Rin?" he asked sighing defeated

She looked up at Sesshomaru with shock; she had never gotten to play with village children before, even before traveling with Sesshomaru.

"Uhuh" she shook her head

He could tell there was something wrong with her, he could sense the fear from her but Inuyasha didn't understand that fear.

"Go on, children should play"

_"Or so Kagome always tells me"_

After some more urging from Inuyasha Rin eventually went out to play with the other children. There were 5 children all up, 4 girls and one boy; she walked out nervously fidgeting with her kimono until the other kids noticed her.

"Who are you?" the girl wearing a red kimono asked

"Rin" she said quietly

"Why were you in the forest?" the girl in a green kimono asked

"I was traveling with my Lord"

"Do you want to play?" a girl wearing a purple kimono smiled holding out a ball

"Yeah play with us Rin" the boy smirked

"O-ok" she smiled

Inuyasha listened as he heard the children playing but a small part of him was sad for some reason.

"Jaken" he said in a nicer tone then usual

"Yes milord?"

"What do you know about body switching?"

"Body switching? I-I-I do believe yo-you mean s-sou-soul switching" he stuttered

"Yeah that, what can you tell me about it?"

Jaken told Inuyasha everything he knew about soul switching, explaining to him that there may still be traces of the old soul left controlling some of his actions.

"Is that why I want to protect her? Because he does?" he muttered to himself

Jaken heard what Inuyasha had said and went to ask him about it but decided not to, after all if he was wrong or even if he was right there is no way he could fight against him. Inuyasha walked away from Jaken and towards Rin making sure to stay in the shadows and out of sight, he saw Rin playing a game of catch with 4 other girls and a boy. Rin seemed to be enjoying herself but that's when Inuyasha picked up on something, the boy was getting close to Rin and she was getting too close to him.

Inuyasha held back a growl and resisted the urge to go out and take Rin away, he may not have understood the reasoning behind this feeling but he knew what the feeling was. It was jealously, something he felt every time Kagome flirted with Koga.

"They are both human, its only right for them to be together" he told himself

_"No human is good enough for Rin"_ he thought with a growl

That thought wasn't his own and it sounded different then his other thoughts, more forceful and stronger than him.

"His demon side..." Inuyasha whispered surprised

_"Only I can protect Rin, no one else!"_ the demon raged

"Rin" Inuyasha called out

He didn't want this frightful demon to take control of his body; he worried that it would be the same as when his inner demon took over his own body.

Rin looked up from the game once she heard her name being called.

"Is everything ok Rin?" the boy asked with a smile

"I have to go"

"Do you have to?" the purple girl asked

"Lord Sesshomaru is calling for me, thank you for letting me play, goodbye" she called out running away

The second Rin left the group Sesshomaru's inner demon settled down until Inuyasha couldn't even tell it was there lying in wait. Once Rin found Inuyasha they headed out, even though the demon was gone he still wanted to get as far away as possible.

That night after Rin and Jaken ate dinner and were both asleep Inuyasha walked away from the small group passing back and forward. He couldn't rest, he had to get out of this body but he didn't know how to do that and neither did Jaken.

"Dammit, why would someone switch our souls anyway" he growled

While he was passing in circles he started to feel a little dizzy and light headed so he went back to where Rin and Jaken were and sat down falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did something I say upset you?"

"Oh no, nothing" she smiled "it's just you sound just like Inuyasha... he never says things like that"

Sesshomaru frowned then stood up.

"Sesshomaru is everything ok?"

"I'm leaving"

"What?" Kagome asked standing

"I will be able to find him much faster on my own and when I do find him I can't promise anything"

"You can't leave, that body won't let you. That's the difference between you and Inuyasha he has lots of friends who will stand by him no matter what, through good times and hard times, we would never dream of abandoning him or anyone else"

"I have no need for such thing"

"Sesshomaru... unless you learn to let go, unless you learn to let others in you will never be strong enough to defeat Inuyasha"

With a low growl Sesshomaru left Kagome, she didn't try and stop him she knew he had to sort this out on his own. Sesshomaru ran through the forest searching for his body when he came across a demon, they were holding some children prisoner no doubt to eat later and instead of leaving him alone like most demons did they turned on him.

"You dare challenge me?" he asked them

"Your nothing but a half, I smell the human in you"

Seeing this as a chance to use tetsusaiga he drew his sword only it stayed in its rusted form.

"What the..."

"What are you going to do with that pathetic thing?" the demons laughed

Sesshomaru managed to just dodge their attack, this body was as fast as he was used to and it didn't have the same attacks. For some reason Kagome's smile flashed through his head then the image of the demon killing Kagome, even though she was nowhere near him and he knew she was safe a rage built up inside of him.

_"They will kill her"_ a small voice growled

"So, it is here, the small remain of fathers blood"

_"Let me kill the demon, that sword is useless, let me kill the demon"_

"If I remember correctly the last time Inuyasha lost his sword he turned into a full demon and turned on his friends" he scoffed

Decide ding to listen to the demon buried deep inside he threw away the sword and allowed the demon blood to take over.

_"Who knew little brother had this much power inside him"_

Meanwhile back at the village dark clouds stretched across the sky and Kagome had a horrible feeling, she ran to find Sango who was still keeping a close eye on Miroku.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know... Inuyasha ran off and now... I have a horrible feeling Sango"

"We should go with you"

She shook her head with a smile "I'll be fine, it's probably nothing"

"Well... ok, just be careful"

"I will"

Kirara transformed and Kagome quickly got on, Kirara followed Inuyasha's scent until they reached where the demons where. They landed back a little, Kirara was uneasy and that was never a good thing. With her bow and arrow at the ready she walked closer only to see a fully transformed demon Inuyasha with what was left of the demons around him and it looked like the children were next.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted but there was no response

She noticed the sword on the ground and ran over to it; once she had picked it up she quickly stood between the children and demon Inuyasha holding the sword close to her chest.

_"What is she doing, I will kill her!"_ Sesshomaru thought slightly panicked _"I have no control over this demon, why won't it listen to me!"_

Kagome stood there with a smile then held out the sword, demon Inuyasha went to whack it away but before he had the chance to Kagome leapt into his arms forcing the sword against him. Slowly the demon subsided until Sesshomaru was back in control; even though he was in control there was the nagging reflex that hugged Kagome back.

"I'm so... that demon, is inside Inuyasha all the time?"

"Of course" she said stepping back "but as long as he has tetsusaiga around it stays away"

"And you"

"Huh?"

"He doesn't want to hurt you; it's his biggest fear, loosing you. That's why he wants power, to protect you, he has found someone to protect" he said with a defeated smile "That is why I lose to him, that is why I will never get tetsusaiga"

"What are you talking about? Look we have to get these children back to their parents. Are you listening to me?"

Sesshomaru started to feel extremely dizzy, he passed it off as Inuyasha having a weak body and was going to point that out to the worried Kagome but before he could he feel to the ground falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?" Rin asked kneeling next to him<p>

He woke up fully alert of everything around him, the first thing he noticed was the sun was rising, the next was Rin kneeling beside him and finally it was the lack of Kagome and the change in the scenery.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again

"I am fine" he said standing

_"I'm back... in my own body"_ he thought unable to hide his surprise

"Jaken look after Rin"

"Ye-yes milord"

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have some business to attend to"

"Can't I come with you?" she asked looking up at him with sad eyes

_"What has he been doing?!"_

"Not this time, I will return soon"

"Ok" she said with a small sigh

Ignoring it for the moment he sped off towards Kagome and Inuyasha enjoying having his speed back.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome asked crouching next to Inuyasha's body<p>

It started to move and groan until suddenly he leapt back to his feet looking around him.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha?" she asked hopeful

"Who else would it be?" he huffed

"You're back!" she cried throwing her arms around him making them fall to the ground

"What the hell are you doing! Get off me"

I'm sorry" she giggled shuffling back "I can't believe you're back... wait how did you get back?"

"I don't know" he grumbled pulling himself to his feet "one minute I was walking along with the kid then I got really dizzy, where are we?"

"It doesn't matter" she smiled standing "come on, let's get back to the others"

"Feh, whatever" he grumbled

* * *

><p>It was night before Sesshomaru found there scent, he wasn't entirely sure why he was searching for them in the first place. Everyone was asleep, everyone but Inuyasha and once Sesshomaru got close he left the group in search of him.<p>

"What do you want" Inuyasha huffed "if you've come to steal the tets..."

"I no longer desire that sword, I will surpass father's strength, not rely on it"

"Then why are you here?"

"I have a message"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Forget the dead priestess" he said lowering his voice "if you don't then the only one who will ever love a half breed like you will one day be out of your reach"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Inuyasha huffed

"I know, just as you know only you seem to need someone else to convince that thick head of yours"

"Feh, you can't talk, if you don't start treating that kid nice she will leave to" he said sending Sesshomaru a glare

They both stood there glaring at each other until Sesshomaru turned on his heels facing his back to Inuyasha.

"It seems, we both must treat our wards better" he said before vanishing into the night

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked yawning behind him "what's going on?"

"What are you doing up?" he scoffed facing her

"I heard talking"

"Hearing things you're hearing things, let's get back"

Kagome straight away thought Kikyo must have been here but she couldn't sense anything or see any soul collectors.

"Are you coming?" he asked walking past her

"Uhhh yeah"

She caught up to him and walked by his side, she knew she heard him talking to someone but she also knew there was no way he was going to talk about it.

"Oi Kagome?"

"Yeah what?" she grumbled rubbing her eye

"You better not be planning on leaving"

"What made you say that?"

"Well are you?" he snapped

"No...?"

"Good" he huffed

Extremely confused now Kagome continued to walk by his side when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Inuyasha... are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he muttered with a slight blush appearing

"You're acting strange"

"No I'm not" he snapped walking faster dragging Kagome with him

_"I wonder what happened to him"_ Kagome thought to herself before smiling _"well I guess it can't be too bad"_

* * *

><p>"Rin" Sesshomaru stand standing above her<p>

She rolled over with a yawn stretching out her body as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked still half sleep

"Come with me" he said already walking away

Rin quickly got up and followed after Sesshomaru until they came out on top a hill overlooking a forest, it was still early with the sun rising and with the thick fog covering the trees below them it was like they were in the sky. He looked down at Rin and saw that small sparkle in her eye she got when she was happy.

"Do you wish to leave this Sesshomaru?"

"No of course not!" she said with her smile quickly vanishing

"I am pleased"

"I always want to stay with lord Sesshomaru" she smiled reaching up to his had

He felt his body freeze as her small hand touched his but slowly, of its own free will, his hand responded and gently held hers in place.

"Very well" he said closing his eyes trying to maintain what little composure he had

* * *

><p><strong>And after so long this story is done ^-^ not excatly what i had in mind but its been so long since i started this story... anyway hope you liked it and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed on this story<strong>


End file.
